The present invention relates to improvements in a cash accounting system which is used in the window services of banks or the like, and more particularly to improvements in a cash accounting system, wherein a cash accounting apparatus for registering and processing various cash transaction informations is electrically connected with a money paying-out apparatus for paying out money, such as bills, coins, corresponding to the amount due caused by each of the transaction registrations.
Conventionally, a cash accounting system for payment services, which is used in the window services of banks or the like is constructed as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a cash accounting apparatus I and a money paying-out apparatus II are electrically connected with each other through a line L.
In the cash accounting apparatus I, a function keyboard 1 includes item keys I through N of ordinary account, current account, etc., a payment key A, a denomination key t, a payment instruction key T. Reference numeral 2 is a key discriminating unit of the function keyboard 1, reference numeral 3 is a central processing unit (CPU), reference numeral 4 is a numerical input unit, reference numeral 5 is a key encoder, reference numeral 6 is a primary address counter, and reference numeral 7 is a primary memory, for storing various data, which has a money-amount information area b and a denomination memory area c. Reference numeral 8 is the primary input/output controlling unit of the memory 7, reference numeral 9 is a printing unit, reference numeral 10 is a displaying unit, reference numeral 11 is a read-only memory (ROM) for storing a micro-programme necessary to control the sequence of operation of the apparatus. Also, reference numeral 12 is a secondary address counter, reference numeral 13 is a secondary input/output controlling unit, reference numeral 14 is a secondary memory for storing each of the registration data, reference numeral 15 is a mode selecting unit for setting the apparatus into a setting mode, a registration mode, a minute-investigation mode or the like. The selection signal of the mode selecting unit 15 is stored in a mode information storing unit 16 and the mode selecting information stored in the storing unit 16 is adapted to be transferred to and stored in the given area a of the central processing unit 3, in accordance with the output of a detecting unit 17 for detecting the depression action of the function keyboard 1 or the numerical input unit 4. Also, reference numeral 18 is a data transfer controlling unit and the denomination information of the money-to-be-paid-out, together with a control signal is adapted to be delivered onto the side of the money paying-out apparatus II through the line L.
Also, in the money paying-out apparatus II, reference numeral 19 is a data transfer controlling unit which receives the paying-out information, of different denominations, to be fed from the side of the cash accounting apparatus I. Reference numeral 20 is a money paying-out controlling unit. Reference numeral 21 is a driving unit, which receives the signal of the money paying-out controlling unit 20 to operate the money casting mechanism of a money accommodation portion 22 where money is accommodated in accordance with different denominations. Reference numeral 23 is a counting unit which counts the number of money cast to stop the casting operation when the money has reached the specified number. Reference numeral 24 is a tray for receiving money to be deposited, which money may include one or both of papers and coins. Reference numeral 25 is a cast confirming unit for confirming whether or not all the denominations and the money amount specified has been cast. The confirmation signal of the cast confirming unit 25 is adapted to be inputted to the paying-off controlling unit 20.
In such construction as described hereinabove, assume that the payment processing services are performed by the use of the case accounting system. As shown in the operation flow chart of FIG. 2, an operator selects the mode selection unit 15 into the registration mode to set the apparatus into the registration mode thereby to input and store the registration mode information into the mode information storing unit 16 (at the stage n1 of FIG. 2). Then, when the operator has depressed the numerical input unit 4 and either of the keys of the function keyboard 1 to register the transaction, the key input signal is detected (at the stage n2) by the detecting unit 17. The registration mode information stored in the storing unit 16 is inputted and stored into the given area a of the central processing unit 3 (at the stage n3). When the registration mode information has been inputted and stored into the area a, the central processing unit 3 selects (at the stage n4) the registration processing programme of the ROM 11 thereby to process, as the registration data, the data to be thereafter inputted.
After the apparatus has been set into the registration mode in the same manner as described hereinabove, a particular key of the item keys I through N of the function keyboard 1 is pressed to instruct which item (i.e., either ordinary account or current account) the transaction belongs to thereby to input the item information to the central processing unit 3 through the key discriminating unit 2 (at the stage n5). Then, the operator inputs the transaction money-amount to the central processing unit 3 through the key encoder 5 from the numerical input unit 4 (at the stage n6). Then, the operator presses the payment key A of the function keyboard 1 to instruct that the money-amount information previously inputted into the central processing unit 3 through the key discriminating unit 2 is the payment information (at the state n7). The central processing unit 3 which has received the instructions inputs and stores the money-amount information, through the primary input/output controlling unit 8, to the given area b of the primary memory 7 to be specified by the primary address counter 6 (at the stage n8). The data are printed (at the stage n9) on slip, etc. by the printing unit 9, and are displayed by the display unit 10. The operator decides whether or not the denomination is specified (at the stage n10). When the payment money-amount is specified in denomination, the breakdown denomination and money-amount of different denominations are inputted to the central processing unit 3 through the manipulation of the numerical input unit 4 and the denomination key t on the function keyboard 1 (at the stages n11, n12). At this time, it is decided at the stage n13 whether or not the denomination money-account can be paid out by the money paying-out apparatus II. If it can be paid out, the denomination and the money-amount informations are inputted and stored in the area c of the primary memory 7 (at the stage n14) and are printed on slip, etc. by the printing unit 9 (at the stage n15).
If the specified denomination and money-amount cannot be paid out, an error display is performed to that effect on the display unit 10 (at the stage n16).
When the inputting operation of all the denominations and money amount has been completed in this manner (at the stage n17), the operator depresses the paying-out instruction key T of the function keyboard 1 to give the money paying-out instructions to the central processing unit 3 through the key discriminating unit 2 (at the stage n18). The central processing unit 3 which has received the instructions transfers the denominations and money-amount information, stored in the area c of the primary memory 7, together with a payment-out command to the money payment-out apparatus II through a data transfer controlling unit 18 (at the stage n19).
The money paying-out apparatus II, which has received, through a data transfer controlling unit 19, the paying-out command and the denominations, money-amount data, operates a driving unit 21 under the control of the payment controlling unit 20 thereby to cast the bills and coins of different denominations, accommodated in an accommodating unit 22, on a tray 24 (at the stages n20, n21). The cast signal is counted by a counting unit 23 and the counted signal is inputted to a cast confirming unit 25 to confirm whether or not the specified denominations and money amount have been positively cast. The confirmation signal is inputted to the paying-out controlling unit 20. When the paying of all the denominations and money amount has been completed through repetition of such operations, the money paying-out apparatus II transfers a payment completion command to the cash accounting apparatus I (at the stages n22 through n25). The central processing unit 3 (at the stage n26), which has received the payment completion command determines whether or not the total of the sub-amounts of the payment previously inputted is equal to the total of the sub-amounts of different denomination paid just by the money paying-out apparatus II (at the stage n27). If they are equal to each other (at the stage n28), the data stored in each area of the primary memory 7 is inputted and stored (at the stage n29), through a secondary input/output controlling unit 13, in the given area of the secondary memory 14 to be specified by the secondary address counter 12. The printing unit 9 issues (at the stage n30) the slip of the transaction and furthermore clears the stored contents of the primary memory 7 in preparation for the following transaction registration.
The above description is given about a case where the denomination has been specified, and if the denomination is not required to be specified, the operator depresses the payment instruction key T of the function keyboard 1 (at the stage n32) when the inputting operation of the payment money-amount has been completed to give payment instructions to the central processing unit 3. The central processing unit 3 which has received the instructions calculates (at the stage n33) the number of the cast money of different denominations so that the denominations may be minimum in number in accordance with the previously inputted money-amount information to temporarily store (at the stage n34) each of the denominations and money amount data in the primary memory 7. When the operation of all the denominations has been completed (at the stage n35) in this manner, the central processing unit 3 transfers (at the stage n19) the paying instructions of the money to the money payment-out apparatus II in the same manner as described hereinabove to cast the denomination and money amount of a given number.
As decribed hereinabove, in the conventional cash accounting system, the payment denomination and money amount was always paid from the money payment-out apparatus. For example, when the new bills, etc. were required about a certain money-amount of some denomination of the payment money-amount, the desired denomination money-amount of the denomination money-amount paid out after the transaction had been completed was required to be replaced by the new bills. More time was required to perform the registration processing operations, and more errors might be made in transaction.